Lex and Chloe loose the bet
by Renice
Summary: Umm... a friend's challenge. Yeah... I can't do summaries. Just read and review please! Oh, special thanks goes to The Die Hard and Little Tree for the title suggestions! -Thanks!


Disclaimer- As much I wish that Lex was my slave he isn't. And as much as I think that Chloe is a really neat person… I don't own her either. So basically, I own nothing in this story. Interesting isn't it??

Author's note: This is a response to one of my friend's challenges. I'm not all too good at writing fanfics so if the characters are… well… out of character then please don't hurt me. Oh, thoughts are in Italics. Just so you know.

            'How do I get into these things?' Lex thought. 'This is worse than when Farm-Boy took me to the fertilizer convention! I knew that black cat would cause me trouble!'

            "Your turn." Chloe whispered as she handed him her 'Emergency Boredom Notebook' Lex looked down at the page and sighed.

            "I'm tired of playing tic-tac-toe." He said.

            "You said the same thing about playing dots!" Chloe hissed.

            "How long is this thing going to last?" Lex asked.

            "I don't know…" Chloe said.

            "Why is the Sugar-Plum fairy dancing in front of a banana-bash yellow Tajh-Mahal?"

            "Good question. I thought this was a Christmas pageant. I guess the kids didn't know what to do."  
            "More like the staff and faculty."

            "Good movie The Faculty."

            "Ah… now I know where you got your alien obsession."

            "Shut up you el hijo de oso de peluche."

            "Shut up you son of a teddy bear?"

            "So that's why I'm taking Latin this year." Chloe said as realization dawned on her.

            "Veni vidi vici." Lex muttered.

            "Sure."

            "I came I saw I conquered. Julius Caesar said that." Lex explained.

            "Right." Chloe said; still not convinced.

            "I'm so bored I want to go skydiving without a parachute." Lex said, changing the subject.

            "Santa's been singing for how long?" Chloe asked.

            "I don't know. I thought that this was a 1st through 4th grade play only." Lex said.

            "It's 1st through 6th grade."

            "Oh dear God." Lex muttered, putting his face in a hand.

            "Tell me that kid didn't just set Santa's beard on fire." Chloe begged.

            "Too late."

            "At least his car didn't blown up."

            "You've been reading Janet Evanovich again haven't you?" (A/N: It's a series of books called {by my friends and myself though I have no clue if this is what they're really called} the Stephanie Plum series and they're written by Janet Evanovich. They're a kind of mystery novel and I highly recommend them. Okay, that was a little bit of info in case you didn't understand that part)

            "I can't help it! They're addictive!"

            "I wish someone had brought some tomatoes, then we can throw them at the kids." (A/N: I really wanna throw a tomato at someone. It sounds like fun!)

            "You're so mean! Well, I've always wanted to do that." Chloe said.

            "I know you've always wanted to use a tomato for something other than eating. This is your chance."

            "I still can't get over the fact that a tomato is a fruit."

            "This coming from the woman who believes in aliens."

            "Shut up… we're supposed to be in revered silence."

            "Oh God, more fire. Why are they using apples for candle holders?"

            "Budget cuts."

            "But Mumsy said I'd die if I ever breathed poor people air." Lex said.

            "Ugh… we've been here for… 5 hours??"

            "Chloe… the clock you're looking at is a prop."

            "That explains a lot."

            "We're probably going to be here until the termites come home."

            "Are you always this weird?" Chloe asked.

            "Nope. The fanfics are getting to me."

            "I never took you for a fan fiction reader."

            "It's the Wolverine/Buffy/Angel love triangle. I'm obsessed."

            "That's one weird crossover. Wow, I could really go for a trip to the 'Have a nice day café'."

            "I know you could and as much as I want to leave I don't think you can get up and leave. Besides, they locked the doors."

            "What about emergency exits?" Chloe asked.

            "What if we get caught?" (A/N: Oh dear Lord, he sounds like me…)

            "I never thought I'd live to see the day where you said that. But, it'll be okay, we'll just say that we had Subway for lunch."

            "Man, I feel like a woman!" Lex said. Chloe blinked.

            "Wha-?" She started laughing. "Sorority Boys! What a great movie!"

            "That movie was disturbing."

            "Why do you say that?"

            "One of the boys in that movie looked like me!"

            "So?"

            "So? So it was scary that's what…" He whimpered, curling up in his chair.

            "My poor, poor Lex baby." Chloe said, patting Lex's head.

            "I wanna watch the-." Lex stopped speaking as the curtain went down. "It's over?"

            "I'm as amazed as you are. So, what do you want to do now?"

            "Come Mrs. Sullivan, let us retire to the Talon, order some take-out and then go to my place so we can watch the Wizard of Oz."

            "I love the scarecrow! He's my favorite!"

            "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" Lex said in a perfect impersonation of the Wicked Witch of the West.

            "Eek!" Chloe said. She laughed and took the arm Lex offered her. "Oh…." She started singing.

            "We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz there was. If ever oh ever a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." They both sang, skipping out the door and down the sidewalk to the Talon. The rest of the night was spent with buying Chloe some roses (because he felt like it, caffeine, Chinese food and The Wizard of Oz (Which is SUCH an amazing movie).

THE END (Insert special 'The End' music that's normally at the end of old timey movies here)


End file.
